Renoir
by Mah Prongs
Summary: Algumas coisas se perdem no tempo, outras, no medo...


**Renoir**

**Algumas coisas se perdem no tempo, outras, no medo.**

Era Natal. Costumava ser minha data preferida quando criança, mas não mais. Eu já dissera adeus a minha infância. Era Natal... e era guerra... e eu não tinha dedos suficientes para contar quantas pessoas havíamos perdido. Eu também já dissera adeus aos meus momentos de paz e aos amigos queridos. Suspirei dolorosamente e encarei um quadro, perdida.... e perdida no meu silêncio continuei. _Eu sempre gostara de arte._

**Algumas pessoas mudam, outras, permanecem sempre as mesmas.**

Eu sabia que James se aborreceria. Ele não apreciava obras de artes, na verdade, James não apreciava nada que exigia o silêncio para ser apreciado. Provavelmente chagaria atrasado com uma boa desculpa ensaiada, me daria um beijo estalado e abriria um sorriso amarelo e cheio de desculpas. Dois ou três minutos até que começasse a encher minha cabeça de coisas enquanto eu imploraria para que ficasse calado. Eu amava James como ele era... _E James odiava Renoir_.

**Algumas vezes você pode dizer que sabe tudo, outras, é melhor ficar calada.**

Sorri. Eu sabia tudo sobre meu marido... Sabia quando estava escondendo algo, sabia quando tinha problemas, quando queria alguma coisa ou simplesmente quando queria ser deixado em paz. Eu sabia tudo sobre James, ou pelo menos, quase tudo... Eu gostaria de saber qual sua reação quando eu lhe dissesse que estava grávida... _Por que eu não tinha um quadro?_

**Algumas notícias são bem vindas, outras, nem tanto.**

Um Renoir é realmente divino, mas um Degas é duplamente divino. Dois meses... Oh meu Deus! Como fui engravidar com apenas dois messes de casada? Eu já dissera adeus a minha vida de recém-casada feliz e com poucos problemas. Mas James! Ele não conseguira dar adeus nem a própria adolescência. Definitivamente James não estava pronto para ser pai. _Eu queria um Degas de Natal..._

**Algumas pessoas já nasceram prontas, outras, precisam de tempo para isso.**

Eu diria adeus a James se ele não estivesse pronto. Sim, eu diria! Eu estava pronta... eu queria ser mãe... eu sempre quisera. E seria o fim do nosso casamento caso ele não aceitasse esse fato. Sofreria a sua ausência, não havia dúvidas, mas já dissera adeus a tantas pessoas antes. Mais uma... Sobreviveria... _E compraria um Degas quando tivesse dinheiro._

**Algumas notícias não devem ser adiadas por tempo indeterminado, outras, podem esperar o tempo que for necessário.**

Incrível era a pontualidade do meu marido, mas não deveria me queixar... a notícia da gravidez estava atrasada quase dois meses. Às três horas dele era completamente aceitável. Tinha medo da reação de James e o medo me impediu de dar a notícia no momento correto. Mas era Natal, e eu não deveria mais adiar. A ansiedade me matava. _Acho que seria melhor adquirir um Renoir._

**Algumas mentiras devem ser sustentadas, outras, não deveriam nem ter sido contadas.**

James trouxe flores... Lírios. Ainda não sei quando terei coragem para contar que detesto Lírios. Acho que meu marido não suportaria esse fato. Ele juraria de pés juntos que são minhas flores preferidas. Isso tudo por causa do meu nome? Sorri. Como previra, não faltou o beijo estalado e o pedido de desculpas, mas James não começou a falar. Odiava seu silêncio. Era muito incomum. Percebi que observava 'Doze Girassóis numa Jarra'. Van Gogh? James disse que meus cabelos lhe lembravam girassóis. Não consegui evitar dizer que eu tinha cabelos vermelhos e que girassóis eram amarelos. James apenas comentou que ambas as cores eram quentes antes de voltar a ficar em completo silêncio. _Uau... Desde quando você aprecia obras de arte, querido?_

**Algumas coisas passam despercebidas, outras, marcam sempre nossa memória.**

Não sei mais se sei tudo sobre meu marido. Acho que visitar muitas galerias tem me deixado um pouco cega e alienada. Quando foi que James se tornou um homem? Juro que até hoje pela manhã ele me parecia uma criança. Nada apto a cuidar de um filho em meio a uma guerra. James quer comemorar a gravidez e eu estou inebriada de felicidade. Despeço-me de Renoir agora e não me esqueço de dar adeus a Degas. James e eu nos despedimos de nossa juventude para nos tornarmos pai e mãe. Parece-me que tudo anda fora do tempo... _James me disse que há um Van Gogh me esperando em casa._

* * *

**N/A: Fic totalmente insana... Betada por Phanie Masten...**

**Como todos sabem, James e Lily não me pertencem...**

**Dedicada a Ana e Stéphanie**


End file.
